


【双黄衍生】禁色

by Su_yuyu



Category: RPS, 小欢喜, 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV), 被光抓走的人
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_yuyu/pseuds/Su_yuyu
Summary: *方圆x武老师*剧情部分r17  r18部分在第二章*教室play 注意避雷ps. 飞姐姐的点梗！祝她也祝大家元宵节快乐！
Relationships: 双黄, 磊渤, 黄磊x黄渤
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

刚刚散了家长会，武文学拿着板擦抹黑板，抹不了一小块就得在边沿磕两下。他讨厌粉尘，所以胳膊总是伸的长长的，身体躲得极远。

家长陆续离开教室，武文学一边扭着头跟家长们说再见，一边接下那些客套的礼貌，转头又跟永远无法彻底抹干净白痕的黑板斗智斗勇去了。

-

自上次奇异光线事件已经过去两个月了，那些被抓走的人到现在还没有回来。话题热度过了，街头巷尾的讨论又回归了鸡毛蒜皮。日常生活的惯性让一切逐渐恢复平静，人们遗忘的速度永远比预计的要快。

但确确实实还是有一些事情改变了。比如自那次之后，武文学意识到自己对张燕的感情多多少少有了变质。他以为的爱情如今变了亲情，尚有几分心动已无从考据。他记得他之前还看到过作为情侣典范的明星黄磊提出过标准，那个自称演艺界的老师曾说“我的爱人一辈子都是我的爱人，是情侣，不是家人。”他当时未曾细想，只顾着催张燕给他缝毛衣内里的扣子，习惯性对着电视上滚动播放的娱乐新闻嗤之以鼻。

那道光来不来其实都无所谓。武文学现在回想起来才清楚，他跟张燕之间很早就出了问题，勉强维持的婚姻看似波澜不惊，其实漏洞百出。他总是说不出哪里不对劲，直到那次冲动之下约了小韩老师到酒店。

他不是缺打破平静的离经叛道，他缺的只是做爱。一种充满激情，剑拔弩张，最好是撕扯着的做爱。

-

“等我呢？”

方圆是最后一个从座位上起来的。武文学背对着他也能分辨出脚步声，黑板上的字被擦的还剩一些因为写字太用力无法清除的白点。武文学用指甲轻轻扣着一处，也不应声，装作没注意身后越来越近的步伐。

几分钟前，方圆装模作样地收拾了方一凡的试卷和资料。他根本没摊开，自家儿子的学习情况他摸得门清，倒是站在台上每讲一句都要停顿下来喘口气的武文学，更值得他花心思去琢磨。

方圆总是比别人想的多。他翻来覆去的想，想那些刻意略过他的眼神，因紧张蜷缩的手指和夹在语句中的叹气，想武文学与黑板较劲到底又是为了什么。

他猜到了一个可能的答案，于是勾起嘴角，在带来的空白记录本上写上了武文学的名字和电话号，工整的像只是认真记录班主任信息的家长。

他们之间，明明远不止如此。

-

武文学被人搭上肩膀的时候明显的瑟缩了一下，可他不用回头就知道身后的人是谁。方圆胖乎乎的样子看上去非常善良。

武文学第一次跟这位家长见面，还是因为他班上的方一凡闯了祸，学校让他叫家长。自此之后，每一次有关方一凡的事都是他们俩交涉的。在他印象中，他就没见过方一凡的妈妈，可他也不便多问。

直到二人作为朋友情谊越来越深，关系越来越好，武文学在夜宵摊咕咚咕咚灌了半瓶啤酒，才带着微醺期期艾艾地压着声音跟方圆讲他心里的郁结：“方圆，你知道吗？我每次想跟我老婆行房事，她跟着死鱼一样躺在那儿，那眼睛往上一翻，眉头那么一皱……”

方圆也喝的有点晕晕的，脑子却比武老师清醒的多，他噗嗤一声笑出来也没能打断武文学的话头。“……她张口就是最近股票怎么样，孩子课外班花多少钱。我觉得憋屈！我就想痛痛快快做个爱，爽一爽！可我不想辜负她。我爱她，我真的爱她。”

武文学灌完剩下半瓶酒，指着胸口在那比划，显然已经神智不太清了。他又拉过方圆，对着他耳朵低声念叨，“方圆啊，你知道……我跟你说啊……”方圆强行憋着笑，只觉得这武老师喝多了开始胡言乱语，当不得真，一副哄孩子的样子，“你说你说。”

没想到下一秒武文学伸着小舌头碰了一下他耳朵尖，吓得方圆诧异的一抖，下意识想躲。结果武文学大气地一揽，愣把侧着身子的方圆拉了一踉跄，“你别走啊，我还没说完呢……我告诉你啊，你知不知道这男人爽起来的方式可不止一种……”

方圆这回彻底蒙了，看不出武文学是装的还是真醉。他心中警铃大作，眸子暗下来架着人就要走，“武老师，你喝多了，我送你回家。”

“不！我不回家！”武文学掏出钱包里的卡，一手被方圆架着一手就举着卡往他跟前晃。方圆皱着眉，隐约有了怒气，“小武，你喝多了，赶紧回去收拾收拾睡一觉。”

武文学竟低着头笑起来，弄得方圆一脸不知所云。俩人从夜宵摊一拐弯，就见武文学指着前面的小旅馆，卡往方圆手里一塞，他就软了身子往地下滑。方圆生怕他摔着，急忙揽住他腰，暗地里狠狠咬着牙。

谁知武文学这会干脆手往他脖子上一搭，嘴上还挂着混不吝的笑，抬起头来俩人嘴唇都快挨一块了。

“……我不想……回家。方圆，你装得挺好啊……你不是想上我吗？我给你个机会，你上不上？”

方圆额头汗都要下来了。武文学含着酒气勾着他脖子说这些话激得他一股热浪往下涌，更多的是他说的越直白，方圆脸色就越沉。他厉声指责，手拽着武文学胳膊要拉他下来，“武文学！你胡说什么呢！”

“怎么，你以为我看不出来吗？”武文学反倒缠的他更紧。他就这样站在街上，摇头晃脑的在方圆怀里摆着，腿还不老实地乱蹭。“方圆，硬都硬了，装什么正人君子啊？”

-

方圆这会酒全醒了，看了看怀里醉到胡言乱语完全不知道自己在做什么的人，咬着牙接了卡，一句话没说就进了旅馆开了间房。

方圆连拖带拽一路把人架到房间就再没耐心了，实在扒不下来就把人往床上一甩。他快速地去冲了个澡勉强定了心神，穿着浴袍拿了把凳子放在旁边，两只大眼睛瞪得圆圆地看着武文学的反应。

武文学躺在床上，一副醉酒了之后浑浑噩噩的样子。他一边拽着外套的扣子，一边嘟囔着说还要喝，过了一会又开始稀里糊涂地叫老婆，叫燕儿，还叫方圆。

方圆好笑地把椅子挪近了看着他耍酒疯，结果一下子被武文学当个抱枕一样抓住了手腕，他没想到喝了酒的武老师竟有这么大力气，一下子挣不开只好任他像个小孩子一样抱着，“武老师，醒醒。”

“学长，我喜欢你……”方圆心里咯噔一下，猛地一挣把手脱了出来。

-

方圆靠在讲台上，把搭在武文学肩膀上的那只手收了回来。武文学借势往旁边错了一步，也靠在了讲台上。他双手掸了掸灰，又拿了张放在讲台上的纸巾擦了擦手。方圆看着他的一系列动作，也不着急，“怎么，想明白了吗？”

武文学说得对，方圆确实对他有想法，但也只是想法。说白了，他虽然对武文学身上的故事很感兴趣但实在不喜欢他总是一副虚伪的样子，每次多是虚情假意的客套。

那天晚上他们其实什么也没做，方圆听到那句“学长”之后就没了动作，干脆推了门走了。他骨子里仍然有着他的骄傲，自然是不肯趁人之危做什么“替代品”。

后来他又约了武文学吃饭，武文学满脸糊涂地说记不清了，他也就不提前后文，只冷不丁抛下一句：“小武，如果你不爱你老婆，你可以选择离婚。这不是什么坏事，对孩子，对你，对她都不是坏事。 ”

方圆知道武文学跟自己是一类人，更知道他们都经历过的事情——妥协，结婚，生子。有的人凑合下去就是一辈子了，美其名曰为了孩子好。可之前抓人的光，留下了武文学和张燕，同样也留下了方圆和童文洁。

方圆那个时候就明白，绝没有什么为了孩子好而勉强在一起的婚姻。他不喜欢女人，就再相敬如宾也永远不会喜欢女人。自欺欺人永远不可能变成真的，他知道武文学也是。

-

学校的保安一个教室一个教室锁着门，路过教室看武老师和方圆还在就挥了个手示意了一下。

“武老师您真辛苦，还跟家长聊呢？”方圆对这位保安笑了笑，武文学余光看见了那温暖的笑，心底倒是不以为意，“对对，您先走吧，待会我锁门。” 保安大爷笑了笑走了，剩下俩人对着窗外只剩余晖的夕阳。

“方圆，我是不会离开我老婆的。”武文学没看他，手无意识地扒着讲台。方圆轻笑了一声，转了个身就把人压在了讲台上，动作倒仍是轻柔的，“那咱们那天没做完的，你还想继续吗？”

“什么没做完的？” 武文学两只手都被方圆扣住了，动弹不得。过于靠近的身体和方圆近乎扑在他脸上的热气让他慌了起来。他不愿意在心底承认自己的方寸大乱，更不愿意承认自己的放荡，至少这个时候不想承认。

“你说哪天的事？”

-

方圆懒得跟他废话，反倒越靠越近。武文学不敢看他，眼神都不知道往哪放。只能盯着方圆衬衫上的扣子，强行分散自己的注意力。方圆看着武文学不断跳动的眼睫毛，嘴角都快翘到天上去了。

他轻声地把话含在了嘴里，一个字一个字暧昧地吐，“武文学，我现在要亲你了，你要是不同意你就推开我。”

方圆放开了压在武文学手上的手，只是虚虚地环着他，拉开了点距离等着他的答案。武文学后腰刚好顶在讲台边沿上，即便不尖锐，也难免有点别扭，硌的他蹙眉。他知道，如果他现在推开方圆，方圆大概会像那天晚上一样，什么都不做就走了。

-

他心里知道方圆说的对，自从光的那事之后，他就知道他骗自己爱张燕的一切都崩塌了。他看得出来方圆跟他是一类人，但方圆比他自由的多。

他羡慕也嫉妒，甚至夹杂着点恨。他有的时候看见方圆在家长当中混的如鱼得水，好脾气哄得所有人都开心他就来气，尤其气他自己也无法克制地想去听方圆说话，看他笑的样子。

武文学还没捋清楚，方圆就搂紧了他的腰猛地亲了起来。武文学几乎是下意识地就回应了起来，热情地让方圆倒是一愣。两人唇齿想接的时候武文学觉得自己分明听到了一声轻笑，可他没法作反应，脑子全然混沌着。

浑身像是被包裹在热气中的武文学几乎是不自觉地放松了下来，牙关松了，方圆就干脆顺势而入。灵巧的舌尖发了狠地使劲舔舐着每片口腔中的软肉，又缠着小舌折腾。方圆干脆用自己的牙去磕武文学的舌头，慢条斯理地在上面磨。

等到尝够了方圆又退出来舔着唇瓣，故意拉开距离让涎水就那么挂在两人嘴唇边上再亲回去，只亲到武文学在他怀里软到站不住才拉长了银丝，逼着武文学睁了眼。

“看起来武老师挺享受的啊？” 

-

方圆干脆解开两个衬衫的扣子，动了手就要去来武文学的外套拉链。这时候武文学才回了神，一把推得方圆在黑板槽上磕了一下。方圆抹干净了嘴边的银丝，也不做声，眉头倒是皱了起来，“武文学，你能不能对自己诚实一点？说句喜欢我这么难吗？”

武文学直愣愣地看着方圆的眼睛，一副决绝地样子盯着他，一字一顿，“我不喜欢你，方圆，我永远都不会喜欢你。”

“好啊，那更好办了。咱不谈感觉，就当解决彼此需求怎么样？” 方圆又靠过来，手探下去就要往人身底下摸。武文学死死拽着他准备作乱的手腕，身子往后一错，差点坐到讲台上去。“方圆，你听清楚了，我不喜欢你，我也不喜欢男人，我爱我老婆。”

方圆愣住了，甩了胳膊就退了一步站在那看着他，简直气笑了。“武老师，那天求我上你的是你吧？刚才缠着我亲的也是你吧？呵，你现在这跟我来哪出啊？”

-

本想亲完了事的方圆干脆走到教室门口，把门给关上了。落锁的时候武文学心里跟着咯噔一下，硬撑着一口气，“你要干什么方圆？”

“武文学，我喜欢你。没错，我第一次家长会看着你躲在楼梯间抽烟的时候我就想上了你。小武，我知道我们是一类人，我想对你好，我也希望你能对自己好点。” 方圆靠过来，一个用力就把武文学半抱在了讲台上坐好，手交叉着给压在了身后。

武文学瞪着他，张了嘴就要喊人。方圆眼瞅着又亲上去，找了块抹布一捻把俩手拉过来就给拴一块了。武文学又气又恨地扭身子，眼角都是润的，泪痣能晃出一捧水来。他咬了一口方圆为非作歹的舌头，没咬破但把方圆逼地撤了出来。可刚一离开，方圆就又用手把嘴捂上了。

方圆看着坐在讲台上双手被绑住坐在那不停扭动身子的武文学， 长长地叹了口气。

-

“文学，我给过你机会了，你没让我走。不管是你的意愿还是你的习惯，或者是你潜意识里真正想要的东西在指挥你，总之你没推开我。那你现在还要喊什么呢？你是想让剩下的几个保安都看见你这个样子吗？”

“武老师，你就是这样为人师表的？” 方圆说话不留情面，武文学也像是妥协了。方圆把手拿开，轻轻在他脸上亲了一口，“我真的喜欢你，你也喜欢我，你为什么不能承认呢？”

“方圆，” 刚被捂完呛得武文学说话时候咳嗽半天，泪珠就在泪痣上面悬着，嘴角剩下的都是口水的痕迹，看起来楚楚可怜，“方一凡是男孩，我家小蕾是女孩。你明白吗？”

方圆明白，武文学也知道方圆明白。可方圆还是不明白为什么人就不能坦然地面对自己呢？至少去爱自己想爱的人，这不好吗？

-

“你喜欢的学长是谁？” 冷不丁的问题让自艾自怜的武文学猛的一抖，又紧接着摇头，“什么学长，我不知道……”

“你在我身底下喊别人的名字，我总有权利知道这个别人是谁啊？”方圆语气平静，倒是让武文学乱的一塌糊涂。武文学咬着牙晃身子想跳下讲台，被方圆一个箭步上去按住了。

“那也成，你要是不想答咱们就继续。”

武文学不扭了，用眼神示意方圆离他远点。他叹了口气，像是自暴自弃一样，“方圆，你能不能放过我？”

“那哪能呢？咱俩半斤八两，我看互相祸害挺好。” 方圆笑了起来。

武文学闭了闭眼，他不想无时无刻跟自己的真实欲念做对手了，大不了日后就当被狗上了。抗拒了这么多年，他真的累了。

“……那是我上学的时候一个学长，隔壁法律系的，瘦瘦高高又留着半长的头发，听说是他们年级第一。我不知道他叫什么，他跟你很像，也有一双大眼睛。他总抱着吉他在楼梯口唱歌，我老是偷偷躲在一群女生后面听他唱。后来我听说他有女朋友，我不敢跟他讲，我也不敢跟任何一个人讲。那阵子我特别喜欢他，想着他做很多事，甚至……那种事。我那时候就知道我想要的是什么，没了。”

“对，你可以说我虚伪，但我能这么办呢？当初家里逼婚，我找了个看着顺眼也挺聊得来的。如今我上有老下有小，你指望我现在抛弃母女俩吗？” 武文学越说越激动，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

“你想听什么？好，告诉你，我是无耻，我大学的时候被我舍友上过，他妈的疼的混天黑地还能他妈有快感。我告诉你，我从那儿以后就再没办法跟女人做爱，我跟我老婆做爱都他妈的得自己从后面弄才能硬。对，我承认，我就是喜欢男的，可我也爱我老婆，爱我女儿。那么多人婚姻不幸福，你干嘛偏偏揪住我不放？我不能离婚……” 

武文学像是把几十年的苦都吼了出来，满脸都是泪痕。方圆看着心疼，慢慢靠过来把他往怀里搂，一手给他擦着眼泪，一手悄悄绕到后面把他抹布解开了，凑过去亲了俩下堵了他自伤的话。

“好，你要守贞你他妈就守住了。别喝醉了喊什么学长，更别没事就往一男的身上蹭来蹭去还求人家上你！” 方圆咬牙切齿地想骂武文学，到头来自己眼眶倒是有点红，“以后别那么贱！”

“……成了，你要是想走就走吧。”方圆卸了力气，背过去也揉了揉眼眶。他靠在黑板上，手扶着额头遮住了光看不清神色。窗外天全黑了，就剩楼道里的灯亮着。武文学叹了口气，又看了方圆两眼，就往门口走去。

“我就再说一句话，武老师。” 武文学皱着眉头，手都放在了门把手上，不想再回头看方圆，“你说。”

“我也挺喜欢弹吉他的。”方圆轻声笑着，“你知道恋恋风尘吗？”

-

禁色r18部分 见下一章

-

【不带具体描写部分的一个结尾小段】

武文学看着这一地狼藉，沉沉地闭了眼睛又挣开。刚才的一切让他身心都疲倦至极了。他勉强穿好衣服靠在台子上，看着一地狼藉精疲力尽，“方圆...哦不，学长...我也喜欢你...”方圆欣喜的双眼都发亮，正准备把他搂在怀里。没想到武文学踉踉跄跄地把他推开了，“但我不会跟你在一起，永远不会。”

武文学拒绝了方圆扶他，慢慢悠悠晃到了门口。他拧开了门上的锁，把一地的痕迹都留给了方圆收拾，完全不想再回头看一眼。

“谢谢你，我该回家了。希望我们以后再也不见。”

-END-


	2. 禁色r18部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上文提示处，无需回去看结尾

武文学浑身在抖，他回头盯了方圆半天。方圆也不着急，气定神闲地看着武文学脸上五颜六色的变。他搂着扑过来就亲的武文学随便靠坐在了一个课桌上，接受着他所有的疯狂。

武文学急躁地亲吻很显然撩的两个人身上都是火。那东西这次顶上他大腿根的时候，他连半分骂的想法都没有。还是方圆强行把吻的主动权拿了回来，慢条斯理地把怀里的人给安抚了下来。武文学埋在他脖颈里无声地哭了，方圆感受着怀里人的抖，一点点揉着有些硌手的头发，声音也克制不住地哑，“好了，你快起开，我可保不准我还忍得住。”

“那就别忍。”武文学下意识地脱口而出才意识到自己说了什么，耳朵都是通红的。方圆看着他好笑，“武老师，你看看这是哪？你刚才可还一副我要强奸你的义正言辞，现在就什么都不在乎了？”

武文学从怀里猛地窜起来看着他，手一摸眼泪，反倒笑了起来，拉开拉链就把外套甩地下了，“去他妈的，我不在乎。”

-

方圆笑着凑过去吻他，八分技巧怼上两分蛮力，两只手一起解他里面衬衣的扣子，越解越慢。他借着身高差在武文学耳边絮叨，“我说为什么我第一次见你的时候觉得眼熟，原来那个躲在女生后面的小男孩就是你啊。”方圆凑上去用舌尖卷了眼角的泪痣和没擦干的泪痕，志得意满的大笑，“我对这颗泪痣有点印象。”

武文学被他热气喷的耳朵全红透了，身上也越来越热，“你他妈闭嘴！” 偏偏方圆慢悠悠地脱他衣服像是完全不着急。“你那天晚上声情并茂地叫学长的时候，我就有点认出来了。”

“武文学，你想让我上你多久了？嗯？你是不是经常想着我自慰啊？” 方圆双手捧着他脑袋，说几句话就又凑上去纠缠，根本不给他喘息的机会。俩人跌跌撞撞地站到讲台边上，“你知道你下午开家长会时看我的眼神写着什么吗？”武文学几乎是被推倒讲台上坐着的，双脚都离了地，撞的几盒粉笔都跟着摔到了地下，一脸认命地闭了眼，声如蚊蚁，“你胡说什么...”

“武老师，你真的太欲求不满了，你满脸上都写着四个字：快来操我。”

方圆终于解完了最后一个扣子，倒是没有脱下衬衫的意思。半敞着的衬衫让凉风顺利进了胸前，冻得武文学一个哆嗦，说不清楚是冷还是爽。武文学一个劲骂着让方圆闭嘴，结果倒是被亲吻和抚摸搅和地更像是在调情。他干脆闭上眼睛坐在了讲台上，用手撑着勉强抬了个腰，方便方圆去解裤子上的腰带。方圆在胸口流连了一遍，如愿等来人的挺身。他笑得越发开心，没再磨蹭，一口气就把武文学的皮带抽走了，连带着所有底裤都扒了下来垫在他身子底下。

-

武文学闭着眼睛等了半天都没再等到方圆的动作和说话声，夜晚的凉和心里的恐慌反倒放大了他对周围的感知。就算隔着衣服讲台也依然硌着他的腰，他不用睁眼都知道这是他每天上课的教室，哪里摆着绿植，哪里放着书架，学生们的书放学了都收在了地下，讲台桌的位子里有板擦还有几盒未开封的粉笔，地下还有刚刚被他撞下去的碎笔。

“方圆...”武文学实在忍不住轻轻叫了一声。

方圆站远了看着讲台桌上的人浑身情动的粉红，胸前两点透了布料顶出个小尖，底裤里的胀大更是让他尽收眼底。他轻笑着看着他，轻手轻脚地走过去彻底反锁了教室的门，站在他没几步远的地方一点一点脱裤子，唯独就是不出声。

“方圆...你在哪...” 武文学感觉自己就像是又掉入了那几个月的黑洞当中。当时还是少年的他被舍友上完之后痛苦不已，偏偏又觉得爽，连舍友都总拿这个调笑他。他后来换了寝室，为了这个事情痛苦，挣扎，绝望，他尝试了很多方法逼着自己找女孩谈恋爱却总是止在最后一步。他始终念念不忘那个学长，每次情绪来的狠了他就在屋子里摔枕头，大吼，实在控制不住他就去跑圈，可最后总是绕回那个楼梯，小心翼翼地躲在后面听学长唱歌。

那些漫长的痛苦岁月中，是他心中的学长支撑着他走过来的。

他那些年听过最多的歌就是恋恋风尘。因为他的学长喜欢弹，唱的时候还总是带着浅笑，偶尔瞟向他的眼神都承载着让他安心的温柔。他认定那人心中自有一片春天，永远温暖，永远明亮。于是他的歌声和他的眼神就成了他的止痛药。

方圆这些年确实变化很大，他从没提过他是学法律的，也没提过他们是同一个大学的校友。当年清瘦的长发男孩，如今剪了头发又发了福，很难让人往那些年的往事想。可等他想明白的那一刹那，他又都觉得这一切都顺理成章。

武文学现在才明白他对方圆的心动不是毫无缘由，却依然为自己的妻女感到罪无可赦。但如果他是他，如果是今生只有一次的放纵，那什么都可以，就当是为自己这些年来的渴望，画上一个句号。

-

“方圆...方圆...你干嘛呢...” 

愈发的沉默让武文学依靠回忆都不管用了，他控制不住地流露出害怕来，嗓音都带着抖，还装着硬气不服输，“方圆？操他妈的方圆你他妈上不上了？” 武文学也不敢睁眼，他害怕自己看到自己现在的样子之后会永远记住自己这副又浪又贱的样子。

方圆解了一半裤子，仍由它滑到了地上，底裤也被他脱到了膝盖。他把准备好的套轻轻地放在讲台边上，润滑的东西也摆在了一起。他对着武文学就开始撸自己，嘴上还挂着笑，像是刻意一样过于色情地低声叫着。没人靠近的寒冷很快逼着武文学忍不住睁开了眼睛，他由着惯性起身，光着腿往讲台边上出溜了一下。紧接着他就看见方圆正对着他自慰，过于猛烈的画面烧的他愣在了当场。

方圆看着目的达到了，拖着裤子滑了几步靠过去，按着武文学后脑就亲到了一起。他抵着武文学额头，牵着他的手就往自己的性器上摸。刚刚看到的艳红性器挺立的样子还印在武文学脑子里，他仰着头去看天花板，注意力却都被手上的事情带跑了。摸到粘腻的性器那一刹那，他猛地想缩回来，方圆倒是很快就按住了。

“你这时候躲可就没劲了啊？”

方圆牵了武文学的手摸着自己的柱身上下套弄了几个来回就松开了，他转而去挑逗胸前的红点。武文学如今进了正题反倒放了神情，干干脆脆往衣服堆上一坐，认真的抚慰着手里的东西。方圆一手揉着右边的挺立，又埋头在左边啃，使劲嘬的胸前一片红印子。“好了，别弄了。” 方圆呼吸有点快，凑到他耳边说话，末了还在耳垂舔了一下。浑身都被挑逗出粉红色的武文学像是铁了心要给它撸出来，就是不放手。方圆无奈地在他耳边喘息，拉了他的手过来扣住。

“武老师你活不错啊。” 方圆笑着探出手去拿润滑剂塞在他手里，“既然你前后经验都挺多，那你自己来吧？”

武文学摸着手里光润润的东西再熟悉不过了，他总是偷偷藏一管在浴室的瓶瓶罐罐后面，每次跟张燕办事之前都自己偷偷弄。如今在这个环境下接过来润滑剂，又要当着方圆弄，他倒是紧张地打都打不开了。

方圆没管他，只是一脸和善地帮他把最后的底裤扒了，退了一步站在那欣赏。他不像是看个情人，反倒是像看个艺术品，盯着武文学的性器半天还要点头。武文学跟润滑剂较劲拧不开，心里又气又羞，干脆勾着方圆脖子自己吻了上去。方圆没接他的吻，任由他自己在口腔里横冲直撞。末了分开了，武文学松了一只手，贴着他脸颊说话，全然扔了所有虚伪的仁义道德和礼义廉耻。

“帮我打开呗，学长？” 武文学软了声音喊学长，听得方圆差点把持不住。武文学感觉到了变化，没忍住笑了出来。方圆像是无奈地叹了口气，环着他腰就把他放倒了，又推了他腿，让他就那么大张着腿在讲台上坐着，“武老师，真没想到你就是这么为人师表的啊？”

“你真应该让你学生偶看看你这么浪的样子。”

方圆嘴里说的话半分没放软，药膏却开好了递给了他。武文学倒是笑了，“你随身带着这些东西，又故意凑过来，刚才差点还想把我强上了，你当你是什么正经人吗？”

“我自然不是什么正经人。”方圆把套拿过来给自己套上，又看着武文学慢吞吞地往指尖挤药膏，“我早跟你说了我想上你，我倒是没你成天装正经人累。”

武文学轻声哼了一声，伸着手指颤颤巍巍地往身下摸。方圆看他发抖的样子好笑，干脆牵着他的手指往洞口申，“我就只能带你到这了，小学弟。”武文学没控制好力度又听了方圆这一声学弟，猛地伸进去了一个指节，疼的他倒吸了一口凉气。这一阵子他很久没跟张燕行房事了，两人各怀心事同床异梦，他哪还有心思想这些。一点点往里探的时候他可以避开了那个点，憋着气慢慢地往里拓着，直到全吞进去了才长呼一口气。方圆站在一边看着武文学这副样子痴迷，楼道的光透了一点进到这个黑暗的教室，打在两人身上，倒显得有点神秘了。

方圆凑过去亲了亲小小武的顶端，激的本来就箭在弦上的武文学一挺，身后放进去的两个指节也跟着往里又捅了两节。“嘶....嗯啊...”他刻意避开的前列腺点这回正好准准地插在上面，他意识已经开始有点飘忽了，甚至有点要高潮的倾向。方圆自然意识到了，更是故意配合着一吸，吸的武文学差点射了。他继续含着小小武舔舐着，一会吸住一会又拿舌尖去磕，武文学被前后夹击弄得神魂不清，使个劲地想把方圆脑袋往上捞。

“方圆....嗯...方圆..你..你别弄了....”

“怎么，不舒服啊？”方圆吐出来抬着头，眨着大眼睛看武文学闭着眼一脸隐忍的表情。他手还握着来回弄，“这样呢，舒服吗？”“啊...卧槽...”武文学自己玩的经验是不少，如今性器被掌控在方圆手里爽的让他把脚尖都绷直了。他早就无意识地把湿淋淋的手指撤出来了，可恍惚间他都觉得后面都被人操了个满满当当。

“我看你这不是挺舒服的吗？”方圆还一刻不停地说着话，手上动作也没停。他最后干脆俯身一含，武文学一个“别”字还卡在喉咙里没说出口就又控制不住地射了。武文学跟从水里捞上来一样，汗涔涔的咱那喘息。方圆抽了张纸巾，给吐了出来随手扔在了地上。武文学睁眼的时候迷蒙着就看见这一幕，那个纸团和粉笔散在一起让他想被灼烧了一样又赶紧狠狠地闭上了眼睛。

“你真的是怪别扭的，小武，” 方圆一直看着他这一系列反应，大眼睛笑盈盈的像极了当年的温柔，“你说你一边又装着毫不在乎。一边又根本不敢承认你心底里的欲念。你难不难受啊？”

方圆直接伸了两根手指往空了的后穴里探，高潮过后还紧绷着，这会被强行破开又带起一波快感。他拉过来武文学摸着俩人连接的地方不松手，“你知道你家长会的时候看我的眼神就像写着：立刻马上就在这办了我，一边带着克制和不甘..”方圆摸到了那点，武文学一个字都说不出来，只能强咬着牙避免呻吟往外漏，“一边又带着放纵和毁灭..呦，对了？” 

“小武，你得正视你自己。”方圆撤了三根手指，扶着性器就顶到了穴口。“小武，我不希望这是最后一次。”方圆一点一点捅了进去，武文学就扒着他的腰被动受着。足够长的前戏让这一刻被人填满的快感成倍的放大。方圆用了力气刻意擦过那一点，激的小小武又立了起来。他抽了空从旁边又拿了个套给小小武套上，也不允许武文学自己去碰。

“方圆，我....啊....我难受.....” 方圆把控着速度三长两短地把人往自己身上扣，每一次都进的会再深一点。他没再说话，武文学也说不出句子，整个教室就只剩下黏黏糊糊的水声和肉体相撞的声音，还天然带着混响。武文学莫名奇妙就开始掉眼泪，连他自己也说不清楚是委屈还是爽的。被方圆填充的满足感一点点淹没了他之前对于痛苦的记忆，沉浸其中的快乐控制了他的所有感官。

武文学已经完全不知道自己在叫什么了，“学长...啊..快点...操我..啊...好爽...”方圆勾着笑，胯下一刻不停地动着。他抬眼扫了一圈教室，看着底下摆放整齐的书本，操的更加起劲。“武老师，你说你以后上课的时候会不会想起今天晚上啊？”方圆趴下身子往他脸上吹着热气，“你要是再想被人上了可怎么办啊？啧啧，到时候触景深情，上着课硬了，你还有没有脸做人啊？”

武文学压抑地呻吟里掺了哭腔，“嗯啊..方圆...你闭嘴...” “好，我不说了。” 方圆埋头专心致志地操弄，手也没放过胸前的乳头。可方圆这个时候越不说，武文学脑子里越是胡思乱想。他想着他会再没法直视这个讲台，他想着他会再无法义正言辞地教那些孩子如何阅读古文，他想他一定会永远记得这个晚上。剧烈的羞耻感和快感交替而来，武文学被操的软了下来，脑子再转不了什么了。

方圆搂着他使劲往里顶，武文学都怀疑自己要被捅破了。他想叫方圆停下，但是方圆反倒动作越来越快，喘息声也越来越急。武文学前面硬的发疼，方圆轻轻一捏就射了一袋子。后穴突如其来的夹紧也让方圆缴了械，粗重的喘息呼了的武文学一脸。

有了好长一段时间两个人都没说话。方圆一点点扯了出来，也给武文学扯下来一起仍在了地上。他看了看一地狼藉，一言不发地去提脚踝的裤子。武文学向方圆借了力坐起来，看着身下被濡湿的衣服，所有的言语都失灵了。方圆看着他坐起来，扶着还有点腿软的他站到了地上，一点一点给他系着身前的扣子。

“武文学，我还想在把你按趴在黑板上操你，我想在酒店的浴室里把水搞浑，我想在酒吧里亲你吻你直到你缠着我管我要，我想把你带回家冒着被方一凡听见的危险上你。我爱你，我想上你，我想给你让你满意的性，我也想看到真实的你可以走出来，别再辜负更多的人。”

-

方圆一番话说的武文学差点又摊倒在他怀里。武文学勉强穿好衣服靠在台子上，看着一地狼藉精疲力尽，“方圆...哦不，学长...我也喜欢你...”方圆欣喜的双眼都发亮，正准备把他搂在怀里。没想到武文学踉踉跄跄地把他推开了，“但我不会跟你在一起，永远不会。”

武文学拒绝了方圆扶他，慢慢悠悠晃到了门口。他拧开了门上的锁，把一地的痕迹都留给了方圆收拾，完全不想再回头看一眼。

“谢谢你，我该回家了。希望我们以后再也不见。”

-END-


End file.
